


Bulletproof Loneliness

by baeminhyuk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: Lisa has these moments ofwanting to be with Jenniethat usually pass quickly. Watching her do paperwork is one.(Watching her put a guy in a choke hold to get him to drop his weapon? God, anyone would've found that attractive.)





	Bulletproof Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> or: min's been watching too much brooklyn 99 (also may or may not have been inspired by this [photoset](https://twitter.com/jenlisapics/status/1115177157624512513)) that this au came up. enjoy!

 

"I brought you a coffee." The cup lands on her desk just as she looks away from her computer screen, and Jennie's standing there looking like she’s a freaking high school history teacher instead of a detective for the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. As usual. Her hair's pulled back, too, which is weird since she's been wearing it down more lately. Not that Lisa minds. She just notices. "I figured you might need an extra one this morning, because I heard you, Seulgi, and Jaebum went out drinking after you left here last night."

Lisa smirks, takes the coffee and leans back in her chair. "Jealous?"

Yeah, whatever. Jennie made moony eyes at Jaebum for like six months after the guy transferred from a precinct in Gwangju. And Lisa wasn't jealous or anything. Mostly because she knows Jennie would never cross the line and fraternize, or whatever word she'd use. But she's positive that if Jaebum worked for a different precinct in the city, Jennie might be (figuratively) throwing her sensible panties at him after stepping out of her very nice and very pricey pantsuit.

Lisa doesn't care. She just likes to bust Jennie’s chops. Just like she'd do with a male partner. And she's careful what she says because A: they're pretty serious about harassment around here, and rightly so, like she totally agrees with it, and B: she just can't possibly sit through another one of Jennie’s tangents about how her personal life is none of her business and yadda, yadda, yadda.

Jennie just tilts her head at her and kinks her brow, one hand coming to rest on her hip. Lisa knew she'd do it, too, so it just makes her smile and lift the coffee cup a bit before taking a sip.

"Thanks for this."

"You're welcome," Jennie says, taking her seat at the desk across from hers. She's got a tidy stack of case files on her desk, and a picture of her parents with her dogs and another one of her with Jisoo, but other than those, it's totally neat and clear. Her own desk has a bunch of shit, files everywhere, post-its stuck to everything so she doesn't forget stuff, an open bag of chips, and yesterday's coffee mug still sitting there mostly empty. "Were you out late?"

"Not very. I was in bed by 1:00. JB's a lightweight." Jennie laughs a little. "And if Kang and I got shit-faced every time some chick broke his heart, we'd never be sober again."

Trying way too hard not to smile, Jennie stares at her computer screen and tells her, "That's not very nice, Manoban." Lisa shrugs. She's right. Im's got shit luck, but also brings it upon himself by thinking he's in love with every woman who walks past him. "I'm sure, at least, he can hold his liquor better than I can."

"Jennie, my _grandmother_ can hold her liquor better than you can."

Jennie rolls her eyes, but she's smiling. Lisa knows what pisses her off and what doesn't. After being partners for 26 months, she's got a good read on what lines to cross and which ones she should keep a safe distance from. Shit, when Jennie Kim first started, before she knew her full story, she made a crack about how she couldn't cut it as an idol (a quick search on Naver later told Lisa that when she was 18, she was the top trainee in a huge entertainment company). The joke didn't land, and Jennie ended up practically whispering at her, which Lisa now knows she does when she's well and truly pissed off, and walking towards her, making her back up until she bumped hard into a desk behind her.

She’s not gonna lie, that shit was intimidating as fuck, and she doesn't even think Jennie was trying. You wouldn't think a 5'3" woman in a black button down shirt and an honest-to-god string of pearls could pull off being threatening, but let's just say Lisa doesn't ever really want to be on her bad side ever again. She hasn't even seen the full extent of it, but she'd bet Kim is fucking _ruthless_.

Captain Choi steps out of his office and calls for her and Jennie, so she swings around in her chair to look at her.

"Armed robbery in Gogung. Looks like the same signature as the last three in Myeongdong."

"On it," Lisa says, standing and grabbing her coat. Jennie gets up, too, and she's already at the elevator, pressing the button, when she mutters, "Oh crap," and runs back to her desk to grab her coffee.

Jennie looks at her knowingly once they're in the elevator, runs her knuckles over Lisa’s jaw and asks, grinning, "How many beers did you say you had last night?"

Lisa’s too distracted by how nice that felt to come up with something snarky to say.

 

* * *

 

"Nice solve, Kim," Captain Choi says, closing the file on his desk. Jennie's standing there with her hands clasped in front of her, practically beaming at the recognition, and Lisa's looking between them waiting for one of them to acknowledge that Jennie didn't catch this murderer completely on her own. "How'd you know he'd give the victims' jewelry to his mother?"

"It reminded me of this case I studied." Lisa rolls her eyes. _Here we go_. The single most annoying thing Jennie does is remind people every single chance she gets that she was pre-law before joining the National Police University. "Except the suspect gave the things he stole from his victims to his wife, but anyway, this reminded me of that."

"Yeah, I think I saw that episode of Criminal Minds, too," Lisa says, because damn it, just 'cause Jennie’s book smarts got them there faster doesn't mean she wouldn't have made the connection, too.

And her comment gets a laugh from the Captain, so it was worth the pissy look on Jennie's face and the way she crosses her arms. Honestly, she'd look a hell of a lot more badass if there weren't little _birds_ printed on her top.

She's sitting at her desk already when Jennie walks by her, saying, "Are you _that_ insecure that you can't just let me have the win every once in a while?"

"Investigating's a team game, Kim. And I'm not insecure."

"Funny how you say it's a team game when _I'm_ doing the solving, but when _you_ break the case, it's all gloating and implying that you don't need a partner."

She narrows her eyes. "I've never said that." It's true. She hasn't. "If I didn't have a partner, who'd clear rooms for me before I go in and arrest the bad guys?"

Yeah, she's totally joking, because she doesn't like it when Jennie’s mad at her. Whatever.

Jennie just shakes her head and doesn't look at her. She's gonna have to apologize. Which _sucks_ because she hates apologizing.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm glad you broke the case. My ego just wants me to be the one who makes all the big discoveries." Jennie rolls her eyes. She knows she gets it. "I'll be less of an ass next time. Promise."

She says, "We'll see," and reaches for a pen to start on some paperwork Lisa knows she was ignoring in favor of working this case.

Honestly, Jennie looks _really_ cute, back straight and posture perfect, filling out the appropriate forms and typing shit so she can finish up her open files and get them off her desk. She's doing the same thing, just doesn't look as good as Jennie does doing it. Well fuck, that might not even be true; look at her. And maybe everyone looks at Jennie — maybe not listen to her — and finds her attractive, and Lisa can't say she’s an exception to that.

She's got this theory about having a partner: You either develop a sibling kind of relationship with them, or you wanna sleep slash be together. Who the hell knows if that's accurate at all? All she knows is it's happened to her a couple times. And shit, she and Jisoo-unnie are totally siblings at this point. Yeah, she's pretty, but she's also terrifying and easily one of the best cops she's ever worked with. Not to say that Jennie's not great, it's just _different_. Lisa literally watched Jisoo pull out her gun and hold it to a suspect's head in an alley to get him to confess. She's really freaking hardcore. It took about three weeks for Lisa to see her as an older sister, not exactly someone she wanted to date.

It's been close to two and a half years with Jennie, and looking at her like this just… Fuck, she has these moments of _wanting to be with her_ that usually pass quickly and happen at pretty predictable moments.

Watching her do paperwork is a new one.

(Watching her put some punk in a choke hold to get him to drop his weapon? Shit, anyone would've found that attractive.)

"Let's go for some soju," she says after checking the time and seeing that their shift ends in about two minutes.

Jennie narrows her eyes and looks at her. "Can I pick the bar?"

Lisa scoffs. "No." She laughs out loud, but tilts her head at her like she's being unreasonable. "Last time you picked, it was that god awful jazz bar. I literally felt my brain turn into mashed potatoes."

Slight exaggeration. Jennie scoffs at her and shakes her head.

"You, predictably, always go to the same place."

"It's a cop bar! It's right around the corner and they make the best gopchang! Of course I always go to the same place."

Jennie stands and reaches for her blazer, then pulls her handbag out of her desk drawer and hitches it over her shoulder. "Fine. But you're buying."

Lisa grins, says, "Deal," and watches her walk towards the elevator as she pulls her own coat on over her shoulders.

How Jennie looks _that_ good in their dumb uniform is beyond her.

 

* * *

 

Lisa has a shit awful day. Jennie was pulled in on this attempted murder case because she's got experience in handwriting analysis and whoever tried to kill this shady hedge fund manager left a note. Something like that. Lisa wasn't really listening. She ended up working with Jisoo-unnie on a stupid arson case that could've been handled by the fire department if their new investigator wasn't, from what Lisa can tell, totally green and 90 percent useless. And if you think _she_ didn't want to be there, you should've seen Jisoo's attitude on the whole thing. She was downright miserable to just about everyone they encountered. And, in her words, she didn't give a flying crap about the greasy car shop someone threw a match at. So if anyone had a worse day than Lisa, it was Jisoo. They didn't get anywhere on the case, even after spending the whole day sifting through charred rubble and wearing fucking masks so they could hopefully avoid breathing in something that's gonna end up giving them cancer or a sixth toe or some shit.

Lisa only came back to the precinct because she accidentally left her wallet at her desk — which Jisoo bitched at her for because she had to spring for lunch. She grabs a couple of bills from her wallet and drops it on Jisoo-unnie’s desk, where she's working on something she's got little to no interest in.

"Where's Jennie?" she asks nobody in particular, and Shin, the rookie who Lisa really hasn’t gotten to know yet, opens her mouth but closes it before she says anything. The girl looks terrified all the time but no one around here really minds that, to be honest. "Come on, Ryujin, you can tell me."

"She and Detective Im solved the case. I think they…"

"What?" Lisa kind of snaps, and Jisoo laughs when Shin visibly flinches.

"Went out."

Lisa sighs. Not because she thinks it's kind of crazy that Ryujin still can't form a sentence without looking like she's about to cry and doesn't honestly know what the kid’ll do if she's ever in a situation where she has to draw her gun or something. But because — and Lisa didn't even realize it until this very moment — she's just a little bit worried that Jennie's stupid crush on Jaebum might still be kicking around somewhere.

Look, Jennie’s dated people since they became partners. And lord knows she has, too. And Lisa hasn't been jealous of the guys she dates, because she can see within about 20 seconds whether or not it's going to last, and, well, Jennie's got crappy taste in men. Seriously, there was the guy Lisa could tell wasn't into girls from 10 miles away even if the guy didn't realize it himself. And there was Seunghoon, whose ego rivalled her own, and that's saying something. And Namjoon, the music writer, who was pretty awesome, actually, until he couldn't deal with Jennie's crazy work schedule and told her he didn't think it was going to work out. Her most recent was Jongin, who's Jisoo's old roommate's cousin, but he lives in Suncheon, so that was a short-lived fling.

Honestly, Jaebum's the only guy who's been around long enough for Lisa to worry about, and she can't get a read on whether or not Jennie's still into the guy.

She shouldn't be worried about it at all, and she doesn't want to think about it, lest she actually admits that the reason she judges all her boyfriends so hard is because she wants Jennie to be with _her_.

She doesn't even know when that shit might have started, to be honest with you. But it doesn't really matter and she's not someone who mopes around and dwells on it. She's someone who goes to do _something_ about it.

When Lisa walks into the bar — and she wonders if Jennie complained about Jaebum bringing her here like she complained when she did — she sees them sitting there at a high top table. It's loud in here. Friday night in a cop bar. Jaebum's leaning into her a bit, his hand resting on the back of her chair. But Jennie's just sitting there, hands folded in her lap and a nearly-full bottle of beer in front of her.

Lisa knows body language. She knows Jennie’s, specifically.

She doesn't feel like an ass when, after ordering a drink, she walks over with her drink in her hand and pulls up a chair.

"What's up?" she asks, and Jaebum gives her this sort of pathetic look that Lisa couldn't possibly care less about. Particularly because Jennie gives her this really bright smile and turns towards her a bit. "Hey."

"Hi," Jennie says, then sips her beer. Lisa watches her. She's trying… She's doing something. She can't figure out if she's trying to keep her cool for her, or if she's trying to like, subliminally tell her she's not into Jaebum. Maybe both simultaneously. "Good day?"

"No," Lisa scoffs. "Fucking horrible. Dealing with Inspector Idiot and his merry band of useless pricks." Jennie laughs out loud and covers her mouth to keep from spitting or something, and Jaebum barely stops himself from shooting beer across the room. "You? You caught the guy, right?"

"Accused is a woman," Jennie corrects, and Lisa just nods, 'cause really, at this point there's just nothing surprising about the shitty crimes people pull and who commits them. "Disgruntled mistress."

"Classic," Lisa mutters, and Jaebum clears his throat like Lisa's interrupting or something. Jennie gives Lisa this look like she doesn't want her to leave. Honestly, she sort of wants to go home to get some sleep as soon as she's done with her drink. But if Jennie…

Well, fuck. Whatever she wants from her, she's gonna give her. If she wants her to stay here as a buffer 'cause she's not into Jaebum, she'll do it. If she wants her to walk her home, she's good for that, too.

Surprises the hell out of Lisa when it's Jaebum who drains his drink and says, "I should get going."

Weird. Like, Jennie's not exactly subtle, but apparently Jaebum's more clever than Lisa gives him credit for.

He winks at Lisa, though, which is confusing as fuck.

They say their goodbyes and Jennie lets out an audible sigh and visibly relaxes once Jaebum's out the door.

"What was that all about?"

"I think he thought… I have no idea. I mean, I know I was interested in him when he first arrived, but I just…" Lisa just raises her brows and tries not to smile. Jennie’s sort of cute when she gets all flustered. "We were just sitting here and I realized he might have felt that this meant something it didn't."

"Why would you think he would feel that way?" Lisa asks, and Jennie gives her a shitty look. Not sure where she went wrong there. She was really just asking out of curiosity.

"Right, because it's so ludicrous that a man might be…"

"No," Lisa says, and makes the mistake of sort of chuckling. "I'm asking if something happened that might've made him think you wanted to hook up."

"Lalisa," Jennie breathes out. Well. She rarely says her full first name at all, and any time she has, it hasn't sounded like that. "I'm not interested in JB." Step in the right direction. "The only thing I can think is that today I said he's a good detective, and then I'm the one who suggested we get drinks, but that's… You and I always go out for drinks."

Lisa bows her head a little and smiles. Yeah, they always go out for drinks, because she wants to hang out with Jennie, even after spending hours on end in a squad car with her.

This is like, the most serious relationship she's ever been in, and it's not even _romantic_.

She walks Jennie home, because she lives super close to the precinct in this apartment building neither she nor any of their coworkers could ever afford. Yeah, Lisa lives further downtown and it'll be a pain getting home at this time of night, but it's not a big deal when she gets on the train and takes a seat, tips her head back a bit.

The way Jennie had said, "Goodnight, Manoban," as her doorman held the door open for her made Lisa feel a little weird. Good weird. She'd just winked at Jennie, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and walked away. Thing is, it didn't even bother her that she didn't get an invite inside. She figures she's got time.

 

* * *

 

Lisa’s chasing after this guy who's running a drug ring that's been dealing meth laced with carpet cleaner or some shit. They've been selling the thing like crazy, all in the same 15-block radius. Which means it was easy to catch them because apparently they're not bright enough not to leave clues and patterns.

But she and Jennie went to this address they were led to and Lisa heard the guy going out the window as soon as they'd knocked on the door and said "Police". She told Jennie to head back downstairs and try to get a head start so they could corner him somewhere, and Lisa kicked down the door and went chasing after the prick went down the fire escape.

Calling for backup probably would have been a good step to throw in there somewhere, but she wasn't really thinking of that when she could literally smell this deadbeat's bad cologne still in the air.

Lisa doesn't even know what happens, really. She's running and she's close to the guy, and _fuck_ she wishes people would get the hell out of the way when shit like this goes down. She wears her badge around her neck and she's got on an SMPA flap jacket. There's no reason for people to be confused about what's going on. Cop. Bad guy. Simple math, idiots. _Move_.

She's just coming up to the alley and about to turn enter it to follow the suspect when something slams into her and knocks her on her ass. She's winded and disoriented as hell, but after a few seconds she sees the fucking _garbage truck_ that backed into her and, thank god, was going slowly enough that it didn't kill her or actually run her over.

"Lisa!" she hears someone yelling, and then Jennie's holstering her gun and kneeling down beside her. Lisa leans up on her elbows. Her tailbone hurts like a motherfucker and she definitely should have that looked at. "Are you okay?"

She wants to tell Jennie she's insane — she literally just got hit by a truck — but that's not the pressing issue here.

"'Did he get away?" she manages to spit out without actually dying.

Jennies brows come together. "No, you dumbass! I shot him in the leg!" Lisa laughs — which hurts — because it's sort of hilarious that Jennie’s offended that she might even imply that she didn't do her job, or whatever. "The ambulance is on its way. God, you could've been _killed_."

Lisa shrugs, leans up a little further. "All the shit we do, one of us was bound to get hit by something sooner or later."

Yeah, she's putting up a good front here, but she feels like she might puke and wonders if she hit her head when she went down.

"Stay still," Jennie barks, and then gets onto her knees next to her, sets her hand between her shoulder blades. "Just don't move."

They stay like that, Jennie rubbing circles on her back as the crowd gathers around them, until the ambulance arrives and the EMTs help her up and sit her in the back of the bus to check her out. They give her an ice pack for her head and check out her tailbone, which they tell her is going to develop a nasty bruise and be sore as hell for a week or so. And she scraped her elbow and the back of her arm all to shit, so they pick the rocks out of that, clean it out and slap a bandage over it. They slip her some painkillers, too, but it's nothing she couldn't pick up at the pharmacy, so it's a bit of a letdown.

Jennie's talking with the other officers and Captain Choi, who arrived a few minutes ago. The suspect's handcuffed in the back of an ambulance. Apparently Jennie's bullet got only enough of his leg to stop him so she could cuff him. Which some people might think was a bad shot, but Lisa knows her, okay? Jennie’s got _wicked_ accuracy and genuinely hates hurting people and only does it when she absolutely has to. Which is, you know, what they're supposed to do, really. Bottom line is that this criminal won't need surgery or anything, 'cause the bullet just grazed his leg, and they can take him straight to the station once they've got him bandaged up.

"You wanna tell me why you thought it'd be a good idea to… Oh, hell," Captain Choi says, waving his hand and then clapping her on the shoulder. "Nice job, Manoban."

"Thanks, Cap."

"How's the head?" he asks, smirking. She can't tell how this is funny. "Not sure what you thought'd happen when you picked a fight with a garbage truck."

"I didn't see it," she mumbles, because _obviously_. "Good thing we had Sharpshooter here." She juts her chin towards Jennie, who she knows heard her say that.

"She's the best shot we've got." The Captain says and Lisa just glares. Or tries. Her head's pounding. "Quit pouting, Manoban. Facts are facts."

Captain Choi walks off and Lisa steps down out of the ambulance, because things are clearing up here, and she really just wants to get the hell out of here. She's probably gonna be up to her ass in paperwork back at the precinct.

"Come on," Jennie says, giving her a once over. She starts walking towards their car. "I'll take you home."

"Home? I just…"

"You just got hit by a truck and I'm sure you're still practically seeing stars. No offense, but you're not the most useful partner to me right now. Give it a day." Lisa wants to be pissed, but she knows damn well Jennie’s right, and she was actually a little annoyed that Captain Choi didn't tell her to take the rest of the day and rest up. But he must have told Jennie. "Get in."

Yeah, Jennie opening the car door for her is the slightest bit embarrassing, but she's trying to get over it as quickly as she can. She's pretty sure no one around here is judging her for accepting a little help right now.

They're halfway to her place when she looks over at her and says, "I would've had him."

"I know."

Jennie’s not really messing with her, but she is grinning.

"I would have."

"I know," she repeats. She glances at her quickly and then honks at a jaywalking pedestrian. "I was cutting him off at the other end of the alley. He had nowhere to go."

Lisa grins, looks out the window. "I can't believe you shot him."

"I…" she stops talking and Lisa turns to her when she realizes Jennie’s not going to keep going. That prompts her along. "I couldn't see you. I didn't know what happened. I panicked.”

Lisa scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You didn't freaking panic. Your training kicked in."

She's shaking her head when she says, "I was scared. I… I've never had a partner get seriously hurt before."

"This looks serious to you? I got knocked over by a truck moving two kilometers an hour. I'm fine, Jennie."

Lisa can tell she hasn't really convinced her, but Jennie doesn't seem to want to argue about it with her. Or maybe she just doesn't want to tell her any more of what she's feeling.

"You probably won't be able to move tomorrow," she tells her, and Lisa doesn't really believe that.

She parks the car on her street and gets out with her, follows her up to her apartment and doesn't seem too set on leaving any time soon. Lisa falls asleep at like 8:00, sitting on her bed in some sweats. Jennie called a doctor friend of hers and told him what happened, then ran out to get her some stronger painkillers. Lisa didn't think they were strong enough to knock her on her ass like that, but...

When she wakes up, Jennie's sleeping on the couch with a blanket over her, and she only opens her eyes when Lisa brings her a cup of coffee and tells her they have to leave for work in 20.

She can barely fucking walk, so she'll be on desk duty all day, for sure.

"You didn't have to stay, you know," she tells her, because it seems important for some reason, as they sit here next to each other on her couch and she tries not to focus on the fact that her morning hair is totally gorgeous on her.

Jennie shrugs her shoulder. "You'd do the same for me."

She isn't even questioning it. She shouldn't because she's right. Lisa would.

 

* * *

 

Jennie drunk texts her some nonsense the night of her friend's bachelorette party, so she brings her a slice of banana bread, and the biggest coffee she can find. Jennie’s already at her desk, but her eyes are all red and she looks exactly like she was up all night drinking.

Not gonna lie, Lisa was tempted to annoy her by asking what she was wearing last night when one of her texts read that her friend lent her something she'd never normally wear. There's just enough of last night's makeup left on her face under whatever she put on today that Lisa can tell she was probably made up and dressed to go out and dance.

"All right there, superstar?" she asks, chuckling, when the phone rings and Jennie actually groans out loud.

They're in the car driving to Mapo-gu to check out a lead when Jennie finally says something about her night.

"I had to reread my messages three times this morning to make sure I didn't say anything embarrassing." Lisa laughs and looks over at her. "I should have known better than to let them pour tequila." Lisa winces a little. Jennie  _hates_ tequila. "You didn't have to respond, you know. Weren't you in bed?"

"Yeah." She shrugs, meets Jennie’s eyes quickly before looking back at the road. "I wanted to talk to you anyway."

She shouldn't have said that, but then there's a gummy smile on Jennie’s face and she's looking to her lap before mentioning something about stopping for lunch at this Vietnamese place she knows out here.

 

* * *

 

They're on a stakeout and it's her watch while Jennie relaxes. Which is fine, really, but it's been an hour and all Jennie’s doing is reading, which she thinks is a bit shitty since she always talks to her on her watch. They've been here for eight hours and the only thing keeping Lisa from complaining about that is the fact that she's here with Jennie. This apartment is cold as fuck even though she finally figured out how to switch the heat on 20 minutes ago. Jennie's under a blanket and has her coat and scarf on, and Lisa's got her hoodie up over her head and she's sure she looks like an idiot.

Lisa gets a little distracted watching Jennie, to be honest, because she just got up and offered to make them coffee, which sounds pretty perfect. She's got the blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she switches the coffee maker on, but then she stretches her arms over her head and the blanket falls to the floor, and _damn_ , it's basically the stuff of fantasies.

Then, she sees something out of the corner of her eye and turns to look back out the window again. It's just someone walking down the street, not related to this guy they're tracking, but Lisa recognizes that she could've missed something just 'cause she's distracted by her very pretty partner, so she keeps her eyes on the task at hand.

Jennie comes over, slides her hand across Lisa’s back from shoulder to shoulder, and sets the cup of coffee in front of her, resting it on the windowsill. She's touched her before, yeah, but it's never like this. This isn't just friendly or teasing. She seems to realize it relatively quickly because she pulls her hand away and crosses her arms.

"Your hands are freezing," Lisa tells her, looking through the binoculars again. "Still cold?"

"I don't understand why all stakeouts have to be in these miserable buildings. When was the last time you think anyone actually lived in this shithole?" Ah. Yes. This is right about the time Jennie usually starts getting antsy. "I'd kill for a latté."

"Not exactly a Starbucks kind of neighborhood." Lisa glances over her shoulder in time to see Jennie roll her eyes. She smirks to herself, 'cause she thinks it's entertaining to get Jennie going.

"Not yet, anyway. Only a matter of time before gentrification…"

Yeah, this is right about the time Lisa usually starts ignoring her. Not because she doesn't like her, obviously, and doesn't want to hear her talk, but, well, she's saying some statistic about crime rates in newly gentrified neighborhoods is _interesting_ , and that is so not the word Lisa would use for it.

She suggests Jennie take a nap, and Jennie suggests she's out of her mind. So. There you have it.

It's about another 20 minutes (and only 15 more to go before they switch off again, and Lisa's absolutely lying down on that sofa) before Jennie closes her book again.

"Have you ever slept with a coworker?"

Lisa looks at her like she's lost it, sets her hand on her thigh and turns her body towards Jennie’s more. She's just staring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asks, because god, if Jennie’s trying to go there, she's absolutely gonna make sure she knows what she’s getting into.

Jennie tilts her head. "I'm curious. I'm asking for a friend." Lisa scoffs because that's crap, and shakes her head. "Well? Have you? I'm not naïve. It's not going to surprise me to hear that you…"

"Yeah," Lisa says, mostly to get Jennie to stop prodding. Fuck. She doesn't know what Jennie’s getting at and she doesn't particularly like this line of questioning. She’s not clamming up or anything just because it seems like maybe Jennie’s as into this as she is. She just doesn't know _why_ she'd ask her that. "It was a long time ago."

Lisa looks back out the window and hears Jennie's book thunk on the table again when she puts it down. Arms crossed, she comes over to lean against the wall next to the window.

"What happened?" Jennie’s quieter now, less sure of herself. She wants to know if there was any discipline. If people found out. If the relationship lasted a while or was just a fling. Lisa’s not an idiot. That doesn't mean she isn't gonna act like one.

"What do you mean?" Jennie just lets out this little sigh. Yeah, this could go on a while and Lisa’s not here for that. "Okay, fine. It was like a year after I joined the force. We hit it off. She was so nice and really beautiful and we just... I dunno."

"It was one time, or?"

Lisa sighs and gives her a look. "Not one time, it was kind of a serious thing... What are you, my mother? Geez. Do you want me to tell you about all the bad things I've done outside of work?"

The older girl's brow furrows and Lisa doesn't know what that means. "Wait, you've only slept with _one_ coworker?"

"Yes, there's only been one. Honestly, what's all this about, Jennie?"

"I'm just… collecting the data." Her posture straightens and this thing she's doing where she's pretending she doesn't know Lisa knows she's totally talking about the two of them is equal parts cute and annoying. She wishes Jennie’d just come out and say it. But then again, she herself hasn't, either, so who is she to complain? "Just wondering what might happen if two coworkers might end up…"

Lisa sighs and shakes her head. "I'm sure you could look it up online." Jennie looks to the floor like she's hurt or embarrassed, and Lisa definitely feels bad, but... "Look, you don't have to say you're asking for a friend. We both know this _thing_ between us is getting to the point where we've either gotta talk about it or ignore it."

"Well…" Jennie voice sounds so small, and Lisa doesn't get it. She brought this up in the first place. Maybe, for some reason, she thought Lisa wouldn't put it all out there like that. "What do you want to do?"

She makes sure she meets Jennie’s eyes, because she doesn't want there to be any mistaking what she means when she says, "I know what I feel and… what I want. What do you want?"

Jennie doesn't get a chance to answer her, because Lisa mutters a curse and looks through her binoculars, sees the guy they're after get out of a truck in front of the warehouse across the street. They're just supposed to be watching the asshole, getting information, but then Lisa sees that the entire front of this guy's suit is covered in blood, and his two dumb henchmen are pulling a body out of the truck.

"Shit," Jennie mutters, and draws her gun. Lisa's eyes go wide because she didn't expect it. "Call for backup."

Jennie’s out the door before Lisa can tell her to slow her fucking roll and wait for her. She radios it in as she's chasing her out the door.

They're lucky in that there are three squad cars nearby and they all respond quickly enough that Jennie doesn't get her ass shot or worse. She makes the arrest, which Lisa doesn't even care about. Lisa gets one of the other guys, and then they set out trying to get information about the _body_ the guys are carrying around. The idiots are quick to ask for lawyers and Lisa wants to knock the one guy's teeth out when he says something about Jennie that would be _disgusting_ , even if she wasn't her partner.

They've been after this guy for months, so there's a big celebration at the bar, but Lisa only stays for one drink, then leaves without saying goodbye to anyone. She’s not in the mood for these pleasantries and she just wants to go home. She’s tired as hell and has the day off tomorrow, so she wants to get a head start on the epic sleep she's about to have. She'll practically be hibernating, if she has any say in the matter.

Lisa’s been home about 20 minutes and has a tall glass of chocolate milk in her hand when someone bangs on her door.

When she opens it, Jennie's standing there twisting the strap of her purse between her hands, and Lisa’s totally freaking confused, but then it all sort of floods back to her and she takes a deep breath and lets it out.

Lisa’s about to ask what she's doing here when Jennie pushes her into the apartment, shuts the door, puts her hands on her face and kisses her.

 _S_ _hit_.

She's thought about this way more than she wants to let on, and in every scenario it was _her_ kissing Jennie first. Even if she did think about her just showing up here, it was always her making the first move. It's weird to admit but, it’s really hot that Jennie’s just standing here holding onto her, licking against her lips and dropping her purse somewhere on the floor.

"Jennie-ya," she manages when Jennie starts pushing her back towards her room. She barely has time to set her glass on the counter before Jennie’s grabbing onto her shirt and pulling and Lisa has to set her hands on Jennie’s hips to steady the both of them.

"I know what I want, too."

It's the hottest goddamn thing Jennie could have said to her even if she wasn't staring directly at her lips and pressing her hips against hers.

A few minutes later, when Jennie’s lying back on her bed and she's moving her hand up her side, she says, "I want _you_ ," into her ear and Lisa just about loses her mind.

 

* * *

 

They always make sure they arrive to work separately, which seems to be working to throw everyone off. That's what Jennie says. Lisa just thinks none of them actually care and probably don't even notice. Which is sort of the point, so whatever.

This morning, she brings Jennie a coffee and Jennie brings her one. She's laughing about it as she offers her extra one to Jisoo, and Lisa sets hers on Seulgi's desk.

When Lisa looks over, Jisoo's eyes are narrowed like she's thinking pretty hard about something. She glances from her to Jennie and back again, and Lisa makes sure she doesn't react to it at all.

The smile that spreads on Jisoo's lips is slow and smug, and she just shakes her head and goes back to her paperwork.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just another one of those simple "how would j and l get together if they were ___" fics. hope you guys liked it! as always, i love hearing what you guys think :)
> 
> p.s. it's been one year since i published my first story here on the archive! thank you to all those who have read any one of the fics i've posted since then and for all the friends i've made along the way. it's really been quite the ride and i'm looking forward to what's next, hope you guys are too :)
> 
> p.p.s. #GetWellSoonMina :( let's all wait patiently and support mina as much as we can. she deserves all the love we can give and more


End file.
